


Family Reunion

by Viwiel



Series: Crashing Waves, Burning to Cinders [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Reunion, Gen, angel dynamics, archangel!Buffy, as the name says, no beta (we die like men), really the same thing in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: Sam and Dean are highly suspicious of the archangel that just happens to appear at their motel door, it didn't matter if Cas knew her or not.(Or the one where Buffy is Remiel, the angel of hope.)
Relationships: Buffy & Castiel, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Crashing Waves, Burning to Cinders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiela Cadona (Khiela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/gifts).



> Answer to the following prompt from way back when:  
> Fandom(s): Supernatural, -optional-  
> Words: 'angel', 'snow', 'cheer', 'open/-ed/-ing', 'reunion'.
> 
> I've recently learned it's supposed to be "Cass" instead of "Cas"? Meh. Since "Cas" is the more logical choice, I'm going with that, say what you will.

She brushed off some of the snow that had gathered on her shoulders during her short walk and knocked on the plain door of the cheap motel. She had thought this way was better than just appearing in the room unannounced, especially considering the motel in question was located in the middle of nowhere. She knew the person she was here for was in the company of two hunters, and those were the kind that tended to rather shoot than ask questions, especially the two in question. She'd prefer to avoid getting shot at – again.

A tall, lean man in flannel cracked the door open, "Yes?" he questioned, his tone wary, gaze taking in her and the parking spaces behind her.

"Hey," she gave him a smile that was both awkward and apologetic, reminiscent of one you gave your neighbor when you locked yourself out of your apartment and asked to borrow their phone. Where was not a really good way to go about this so she rushed out in one breath what she had to say, "Please don't shoot, but I'd like to talk to Cas. He's here, right?"

Outright suspicion immediately took over what had been polite wariness and his hand a moved in a way that it didn’t take a genius to tell he had went to take a gun from his waistband.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, I just want to see him," she tried to reassure him with the most open and honest expression she could manage with her hands held out to indicate she wasn’t armed and meant no harm.

"Cas?" he called out behind him without taking his eyes off her, "There's someone asking for you."

"Yes?" she didn't recognize his form when he came to stand behind the man who had opened the door but she could _feel_ him. He was echoing the feeling of Heaven, of ozone, and pureness, and light. She almost sighed out aloud; it was so good be close to her family, to feel even an echo of the Heaven, it had been so long.

Just like she could feel him, he could likewise feel her and she could see the moment he recognized her on his face as well as the disbelief at what his senses were telling him.

"Remiel?"

She was half amused by the picture he presented. Her normally unflappable little brother was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as he let her in the room. She clicked the door closed after her.

"Hi," she chirped unnecessarily cheerfully. "How's it going, Cas?" Perhaps not the most appropriate thing to say, but then again, there were few appropriate things to say when one revealed their death had been faked.

"How? You–" Castiel tilted his head, looking very much like a confused puppy to her eye. "We all though Lucifer killed you?"

"Well, to quote Mark Twain, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She offered him a faint if apologetic smile.

She didn't receive one in return. She understood how he felt, she could feel the waves of betrayal from him. They were– _had been_ , she corrected herself, close, despite of their ranks.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," her apology was heartfelt and she went out to project her _sorryguiltsorrowremorse_ at him.

"Why didn't you?" there was an accusing tone to his question.

"It wasn't my decision. I was given a mission and for all purposes it was better if I was thought to be dead. Now that Lucifer is out of the Cage, it's possible he somehow lets someone know he didn't kill me, and there will be questions," she explained. "I wanted you to find out it from me."

"I don't know what to say," he stared at her with unblinking eyes that betrayed him as something other than human.

"You don't have to say anything," she offered with a shrug.

They were interrupted by the humans whose existence they'd completely forgotten.

"Not that this reunion isn't touching," Dean Winchester's expression and tone indicated he thought it was anything but that, "but who the hell is this chick?" he directed the question at Castiel. "Another angel?"

"Yes, not just an angel – she is an archangel. Her powers are shadowed only by those of Michael and Lucifer. We all thought she had perished In Lucifer's hands shortly after he declared war on the Heavens," Castiel explained to the Winchesters, but didn't take his eyes off her.

Buffy looked at the Winchesters who were radiating suspicion with every fiber of their being. "I heard Lucifer is walking free and you will be playing the key pieces in this game. I thought you might have the motivation to help me stop this."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks; it was too good to be true. An archangel wanting to stop Michael and Lucifer's showdown? They were not completely buying it, but nodded to her nonetheless. They would grill Cas for more information later.

"Good," she nodded satisfied by their response. "Cas, can you tell me what's going on? I've been out of the loop for a while."

Castiel went to give her an update of what had been going on. The Winchester brothers interjected at times. When Castiel finished his summary of the events, he looked like the seriousness of it all was hitting him all over again.

"Oh, cheer up, Cas," Dean patted his shoulder. "It's not like we're talking about the end of the days here."


End file.
